The Clouds We Are Under
by Tis Time for Tea
Summary: Leon's been thinking of the lifestyle he's living. Late nights, waking up with strangers in bed, selling his body to make end's meet. He's never had the energy to change it. Will he now though? Now that he has a Cloud hovering over his head? AU
1. Hello My Friend, Yes It's Me

**Disclaimer:**

I **do not** own anything of KH, or KH2. I **do**; however, **own** the nightclub, and those that are not related to KH or KH2. Also, **this chapter title is not mine**. It is a lyric from the song that kept me focused to keep writing this fanfic: _Hussel by M.I.A_

Also, this is my first fanfic ever written...EVER...

Night.

The sky was weeping.

I gazed out my cracked window to see nothing but darkness and a few glimmers of light coming from lamps inside other peoples' homes. I couldn't understand something. How could there be glimmers of light in the immense amount of darkness? Yes, I know that the sources were the lamps, but it was about 2 A.M in the morning. Why would lights be on at a time like this? Shaking my head slowly I slunk back under the massive covers my bed. I really needed to get some sleep. Ever since I began to stay up late, my mind would play tricks on me. Sometimes, I would see things that weren't there. Other times, I would hear things with no source of sound. If I wanted to stop these sensations, I needed to sleep.

As I closed my eyes, I didn't feel tired at all. In fact, I felt wide awake. Sighing heavily, I tossed and turned in my bed trying to find a comfortable position. I couldn't find one at all. So, I lay in my bed staring into the darkness. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. All the while, I could not sleep for the love of me. I didn't know what the heck was wrong with me. After all the work I did today, I can't sleep? Groaning, I threw the covers off my body and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Standing I moved across my bedroom to another door, and opened it before walking in the bathroom connected to my room. Flicking the lights on, I had to shut my eyes. I forgot how bright lights were when it was in the early early morning. Anyway, I glanced at myself in the mirror, as if taking inventory.

Nice long dark brown hair that spiked in a downcast way.

Dull, stormy gray eyes.

Smooth skin, with the exception of a dark scar running in between my eyes and across my eyes in a diagonal formation.

A slender body with some muscle.

Pretty tall for some my age, but then again I have to eat right and exercise daily if I want to keep up my complexion.

I ran a hand through my chocolate brown hair, letting out a sigh as I did so. I can't say I'm too proud of what my life is like, but it gets the bills paid and puts food on the table. I mean, you wouldn't be too proud of yourself if you were me, too. Then again, I suppose we all have a little something to hide...don't we?

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please review and hopefully I can have Ch. 2 up and running soon


	2. I’m Gettin Money Since I Grown

**Disclaimer:**

I **do not** own anything of KH, or KH2. I **do**; however, **own** the nightclub, and those that are not related to KH or KH2. Also, **this chapter title is not mine**. It is a lyric from the song that kept me focused to keep writing this fanfic: _Hussel by M.I.A_

Also, this is my first fanfic ever written...EVER...

A cell phone was ringing off its charger, literally! Footsteps, or stomps it seemed, approached it, picking it right up and silencing its annoying ring. Pouty lips met the receiver as they formed simple words.

"Talk to me."

"Oh, a little rude today, aren't we?" came the voice from the other end, a smirk evident on the person's lips.

"Shut up. I was sleeping before I was interrupted."

"Well, I'm sorry to have wakened the sleeping lion, but he has some work to do. I need you to come in to the club tonight. Two of my others decided to take a personal night! On Friday of all nights! Anyway, I need you and Riku to get in tonight."

"You can't turn to anyone else, can you?" Pouty lips soon melted into a small yet cocky smile.

"Don't make me beg, Leon. I've told you over and over that you're a personal favorite of our customers and patrons." The voice was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Came the reply the other end had been waiting for. "I need some extra money anyway. And who knows, I may find a nice, rich boy to go home with tonight."

"You and the others who have fallen into that little web of lies, I'll tell ya. I'll be losing business if you guys ever decide to leave for a street corner."

"Hmph. I'd sure make a hella lot more than what I'm making from you." The call was ended by Leon pressing the red telephone on his silver and black cell. A sigh emitted from his pink lips as he glanced at the clock. If he was going to get prettied up for the customers, he'd need a couple hours to get ready. Luckily for him, he had enough time.

--

It may have taken a while, but Leon was looking good as he always did when he went out. A little make-up and a good sense of fashion never hurt anybody. Slipping his short-sleeved puffy jacket on over his white tank top he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He put the contraption to his ear, waiting and listening for an answer to come. One did.

"Hey." came a familiar voice, obviously recognizing the number. "What's up?"

"Us going to work is up." Leon told his co-worker almost knowing what his response would be. He held the phone away from his ear beforehand, which was a smart move because…

"WHAT?! We weren't supposed to go in tonight! Just who does that old…person think he is?!"

"I love how you're trying to quit your cursing habit, Riku." A small laugh before more talking. "Anyway, we have to go in tonight since two others took their own days off."

"Oh, that's just great…" A small groan could be heard before an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon, we could use the extra money, anyway. We have to be there in the next half hour. Think you'll be ready by then?"

"Um, yeah, I guess. I'll put something together. What are we gonna dress in tonight? Do you know?"

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose trying to think. Their place of occupation did have some sort of theme on Friday nights.

"Uh…I'm just guessing on this, but I think it might be…" he paused, his brow knitting together in the process. "…'Animal Safari'. I'm not that sure though. Three-quarters at the most."

"That's good enough for me." The silver haired male replied exhaling sharply into the phone. "Well, I'm gonna stop wasting my time talking to you so I can go get gussied up."

A chuckle came from the older male before he replied to the other.

"Alright then. I'll be at your place in a bit. Be ready." He then ended the call and glanced at the clock. He had a half hour to spend by himself in his one bedroom apartment before he had to go and get the other. What to do, what to do? An idea popped into his head as he dialed another number settling himself on the couch in the living room. He waited again for another answer to come, which one did.

"Hello?" the voice was a bit raspy, low, and had a sort of devilish charm to it.

"Hey, I need some extra cash."

"Oh." The person on the other end was used to this from the lion. "Well, I've got some requests, but I've already filled those orders. Guess you called me too late."

"C'mon, you always have something for me, Daddy…" Leon's voice had turned from its normal demeanor to that of a whiny tune. "…Don't you have anything?"

"Hmm, let me think." There was a long silence before a voice came back. "I have two more. I'd give it to you at your club, but you're not going in tonight—" he was cut off by his whore.

"Nah, I am. The owner needed me and Riku since two other workers took the day off."

"Oh, well then, good. Think Riku would want one?"

"I could ask him at the club. I think he'd be more than willing to have one though. Do me a favor and have the guy meet me at the club when my shift ends?"

"I suppose I can do that. If Riku wants one, then call me and I'll get that guy to meet him there as well. Looks like you caught a lucky break."

"Yeah, just my luck." Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "You're not gonna give me a name? You don't want me to end up with some guy that doesn't pay me for my services, do you?"

"I was getting to that, but you never give me time. God…" Some grumbling came from the other end before an answer came. "The one for Riku, his name's Jack. The one for you, his name's Derek. I'll tell them to look for you 'cause I know how such a pain that is."

"You're so good to me."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

"…" There wasn't a response for a few moments. "Just make sure you get friggin' paid!" An audible click sounded, ending the conversation.

Leon stared at his phone for a few moments after his pimp hung up on him.

"You and your bad attitude, Sephiroth, I swear." He muttered to himself before moving to the front door of his apartment. He glanced to his foyer table and reached into the black bowl for his keys. With them in hand and his cell phone, now tucked away safely in his pocket, he left his apartment. Of course he locked the door behind him before he walked a little way down the hall to the elevator. As he tapped the down arrow button, he ran a hand through his chocolate locks.

"Riku had better be ready when I get there…" he muttered to himself letting out a small growl as he stepped into the waiting elevator.

--

Leon had to walk a couple of blocks before he reached his co-workers building. He couldn't bring his car like usual since he would have a job right after work. That would mean leaving his car in the middle of a dangerous neighborhood with strangers more than willing to vandalize it for all its worth! No, the lion was smarter than he looked which is why he walked. Anyway, he was right in front of the younger male's door, knocking upon it three times.

Riku literally ran to the door and opened it to reveal, who else but, Leon. A small pout came upon his face as he gestured for the older male to enter.

"I thought you said I had a half hour." He grumbled slipping the much too tight T-shirt over his head. "I still have at least 10 minutes, you know."

"Well, I wanted to get over here early since I have some more good news for you." He stopped in order to enjoy Riku's agitated expression. "Sephy got us two jobs for tonight."

"Oh, that's great. Let me guess, my guy's about 35 years old, married, has a son around my age. He'll tell me some lame story of how I look exactly like his son and how long he's been looking for a look-alike for him to fu—screw."

"Nice catch on that, Riku. And, did he really give you someone like that?"

"Yeah. That was last week's. I admit he was a little weird, but I did get 200 bucks off of him! Just one guy! I tell ya, I need to have more men like him." The silver haired teen then moved towards his bedroom. "Well, if I'm going to be working after hours, I'll need to dress accordingly." He put a finger to his soft lips, shiny from clear lip gloss. "I've got just the teaser." A devious smile came onto his face as he sauntered his way into his bedroom. "Leon, I take it you didn't bring the car?"

"No. You know I can't leave my baby in that sort of place. It'd be dead by the early morning." He was tapping his foot impatiently by now, glancing at the clock on the far wall. "C'mon, Riku. I'm giving you 40 more seconds."

"I'm done anyway, Mr. I'm-gonna-show-up-10-minutes-early-without-warning." The other whore replied from bedroom, soon emerging from it. He had changed his outfit completely. Now, he was wearing a black halter top the stopped right above his belly-button. To match his black top, he was wearing black shorty shorts, ones that revealed the very bottom of his butt while standing normally. Think of what happens when he bends over…

Leon rolled his eyes before shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then. Can we go now?" he asked his foot still tapping.

"Yes. Let's get going so we can get there early." He pre-locked the door as he stepped outside, holding it for the other male. "If we're having an animal safari, who do you think is gonna be dressed as what?"

"Why would you ask me that kind of question, Riku?" grumbled the irritated lion. "Honestly…"

--

It took the duo only another few minutes before they finally reached their destination. On the way, Riku got quite the handful of looks from passerbyers. Most were looks of interest; others were looks of pure lust. Stepping into the well-condition club both of the boys went straight for the back. They received an anxious look from Cid, but they more or less ignored it.

Leon settled himself on a chair in front of a mirror lined with lights. Some of the other workers were rushing past his view, but he paid them no mind. He was touching up his make-up when he received a tap on the shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that it was one of the dancers.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Cid told me to tell you that he needs you on the stage and to serve the customers." He then pointed to a rack of animal costumes with a scandalous twist. "He wants you dressed as a lion."

Leon's head literally fell to the vanity in front of him. A small "ow" emitted from his lips before he mumbled something to the other male.

"Alright..." he began before he reached a hand out. "…hand me the costume, please." His hand was then greeted by a wire hanger keeping up the costume. He then stood from the chair and moved to a corner in the fair-sized dressing room. Leon slipped off his puffy jacket, and then his black tank top to reveal his well-toned, muscular torso and abdomen. He then held up the costume to get a better look at it. It seemed simple enough to put on, but just in case…

--

During a span of 10 minutes, Leon had taken refuge in the only private place of the club, the bathroom. The attire he now had on didn't have that many complicated pieces to it, which he was grateful for, if only for a moment. Starting from the bottom, the costume consisted of tan slip-on shoes that were made in order to appear as if they were paws. Complete with claws neatly sharpened. From his ankles to below his knee, there were furry leg warmers, a matching color to his shoes. His thighs were bare for all eyes to see. He wore matching briefs, but had to trace it with brown fur to match his furry leg warmers. From the fur on his backside came a lion's tail, limp for the moment. His stomach all the way up to his chest was bare. Around his neck was brown fur as well as his shoulders. One his arms were severed sleeves with fur to match his leg warmers. On his hands were gloves to match the shoes on his feet. The only thing that was missing was his hair being done. For this task he would require the help of a mirror, a comb, a brush, and a handful of top-quality hair products.

So, Leon settled himself in front of the mirror he was in before. He grabbed the comb and began to run it through his hair. His hair was never the thing to cooperate best which the lion detested. With some poking, prodding, and experimentation the lion was finally able to get his wild mane tamed. A triumphant smile shone on his face before he was forced back in his chair staring up at the person who had done so.

Cid.

"What is it, Cid?" he asked his voice hinting a bit of resentment. "I know what I have to do, and thank you so much for making me dress so demeaning."

"Hey, at least I pay you to dress like that." The scruffy man replied with a frown evident on his face. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're done because I want you on the stage first. After that, I want you to serve drinks with a smile."

"I'll do that sans the smile part." Leon simply stated as if his word was law or something.

Cid growled and arched his brow, glaring at his worker below him. However, he let out a heavy sigh, knowing that if he fought he'd lose badly.

"Alright, fine." He agreed. "But don't ruin anyone's mood." With that established the owner of the nightclub left the dressing room to busy himself with other work.

Leon watched his boss stomp off before sitting upright, a smirk on his face. He was again interrupted by a certain silver haired teen flicking him on the ear. The lion cringed and glanced over his shoulder to see Riku in a human safari get up. Like those you'd see on TV for someone exploring the great plains of a tribal country. A questioning look crossed his face.

"Why—" but he was cut off by the younger male answering him.

"I get to go behind the bar tonight." He replied crossing his arms over his chest, but a smug expression was on his face. "That's all I have to do."

"You don't know how lucky you are." Leon muttered his lips pouting out in a bit of jealousy.

"Judging from the way you're dressed, I'd say I'm pretty darn lucky." He replied and then received a slap upside the head. "Hmph. I hope your attitude changes soon considering this place is already full of go." He turned his head to the noise that could already be heard; people chatting, music blaring, and the occasional yell of orders coming from the owner. "C'mon Leon. You're probably wanted on stage."

"Yeah yeah. That's where Cid wants me now and then I get to serve the customers." He grumbled now standing and moving towards the dressing room door. "And after that, I get the honor of having some guy do me or vice versa. My life is so great I could just die."

"You've been talking about changing it for a little while now." Riku pointed out adjusting the tan hat on his head. "If you did change it, what else would you do?"

"I have no idea. I just don't think I want to live the rest of my life like this, though. It's starting to give me a sort of weird feeling, and I don't like it. C'mon, Riku, I know I'm not alone here."

The younger male averted his eyes for a mere moment before turning them back up to Leon. He then nodded his head slowly and sighed as he talked.

"Yeah, but there's nothing else out there that I can actually do. Nothing else pays as well and isn't as simple."

"I hear that." Their time of talking was over as of right now since it was working time now.

**A/N: **Second chapter up and running. Tell me what you guys think. Hopefully I can have ch. 3 up soon, too.


	3. But I Hate Money Coz It Makes Me Numb

**Disclaimer:**

I **do not** own anything of KH, or KH2. I **do**; however, **own** the nightclub, and those that are not related to KH or KH2. Also, **this chapter title is not mine**. It is a lyric from the song that kept me focused to keep writing this fanfic: _Hussel by M.I.A_

_Opacity_, the nightclub, was ablaze with customers tonight, as it always was on Friday nights. The workers were doing their best to keep up with the rush, and were holding their own quite well. Yes, the gay club was running smoothly as the night progressed.

Leon had been on stage since…Well, he had been counting the minutes on the clock on the far wall, but failed to keep track. He and a handful of others, also dressed as animals, were working the poles, dancing to the exotic beat of the music, and giving the customers a real show. Grinding his hips against the cool metal of the pole his half-lidded eyes glanced out into the crowd watching. Most of them were watching him with wide eyes and slightly gaping mouths, but those were just the guys. A small yet cocky smile traveled across his face before he grabbed the pole and spun his body around it. His slightly tanned body was glowing under the bright lights of the stage; a thin layer of sweat had coated his body. Who wouldn't sweat when you're covered in fur and have been under intense lights for who knows how long? The song was definitely coming to an end; the beat was picking up a bit of speed and getting more dramatic.

'_Finally.' _Thought the lion as he threw one of his long legs around the pole and flipped his head back on the final beat. Panting softly he and his fellow workers enjoyed the applause that came, along with whistles and screams of an encore. Too bad they wouldn't be getting one, at least not from this group. With the lights dimming and another song starting right up Leon took this opportunity to bolt off the stage. He ended up right at the bar; Riku was there with a glass of water.

"Need a drink?" he asked pushing the drink towards the older male who took it and downed in within a few seconds. "Wow, must be really hot up there, huh?"

"You have no idea." Leon replied still panting from his body's heat. "And now I have to serve these people. Ugh…" His head met the bar's counter with a dull _thump_. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" his words were a bit muffled considering his current position.

"Uh, it's 10:45." he replied glancing at the clock behind him. "Just a little longer and they we have to do the other thing. That reminds me, have you seen or heard from those guys that we're supposed to be meeting after work?"

Leon picked his head up and furrowed his brow. His friend was right.

"No, but I think Sephiroth told them about us. How hard could we be to miss? You have silver hair and I'm dressed up like a lion. We stick out like sore thumbs, Riku."

The younger male nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. But, shouldn't you be serving the VIPs right about now? That's what Cid meant when he said he wanted you to serve customers, right?" he tilted his head just a tad as a look of confusion crossed his face.

Leon glanced over his shoulder and shook his head slowly.

"Yeah. But listen, I should be, but I'm not gonna. At least, not right now." He then stood and tapped the counter with one gloved hand. "Tell the boss I'm taking my break now. Need some fresh air." With that said he strode off towards the nearest exit. Pushing open the door, his warm skin was greeted with a rush of cold air. It felt comforting, but it was a bit too much for the moment. Nevertheless, the lion made his way outside, hearing the heavy red door shut behind him. The sky was clear of clouds tonight and the stars shone brilliantly to the ground below. A content sigh left Leon as he tried to enjoy his time alone. Would have been better if he had a cigarette, but he hadn't brought any with him.

'_Well, that's just great…' _he thought to himself as he glimpsed at the people passing him. They threw him odd glances, but once they saw in front of which place he was standing, they soon dismissed his attire. He even got a couple winks from the guys, and girls that were obviously drunk. He only ignored them, not even giving them a second glance. Well, all except for this one guy who came up to him…

"Excuse me, but have you seen a spiky brown haired kid with big blue eyes wearing a crown around his neck?' he asked in an obviously anxious way. A bit strange that he would ask someone like Leon, though. Guess he was desperate for anything now.

"Uh…" the lion began, trying to think of anyone who matched that description. However, his mind was on another matter. Damn, this guy was beautiful. His blonde hair though spiked out was disciplined in a certain way. Almost the exact opposite of his own hair. This guy's eyes; they were something else. Deep blue that matched the ocean's depths along a bit of, was it green swirling within them? The only fault on his was his clothes. They were too baggy in order to picture the body underneath. Though this guy did have a sense of fashion; a white T-shirt with a black and gray striped sweater vest on top with black jeans and matching boots. And his voice, it was smooth yet profound in a way. Somehow, Leon was able to come out of his little body studying and continue. "…no, I don't think so." Once he saw the blonde slump a bit, he spat out something of hope. "But, I've seen a lot of people tonight in the club. He might be in there."

The other male gave the lion a look that seemed he agreed.

"I guess that's a possibility." he sighed swiping a quick hand through his spiked hair. He then reached into one of his deep pockets, pulling out just what Leon had wanted not five minutes ago.

"Mind sharing one of those?" he asked, his eyes wide at the sight of those cancer-causing sticks. He let out a quite "yes" as the pack of cigarettes was tilted in his direction. The brunette skillfully slipped the cig from the packet and held it between his index and middle finger. "Got a light?"

The blonde nodded as he stuck his own cig into his mouth. He reached into one of his back pockets, oblivious to the other's roving storm eyes, and pulled out a simple blue lighter.

"Don't think there's enough for each of us." He mumbled, the cig skipping up and down between his pink lips. He flicked the switch, received a small flame for a few moments, and then the flame retreated back from whence it came. "Knew it."

"There's enough for both of us at the same time." The whore told the other, his own stick now between his lips. He received yet another look from the blonde, this time one of doubt. He shook his head slowly before grabbing the lighter between them, his hand over the other's. He then leaned his head down, his eyes half-lidded and from what he could see, so was the spiky haired boy's. Their cigarette touched as the flame lit them both, this time staying lit for a bit longer. Through that time, Leon took it upon himself to at least introduce himself. "Leon."

"Cloud." Replied the blonde, his ocean blue eyes meeting the storm that soon engulfed him. The storm was harsh, rough, and showed barely any feeling at all. How strange…

That was when the fire died and the two pulled away from each other.

Leon placed a hand on his hip as he inhaled the deadly toxin into his body. He held it for an instant before he exhaled the smoke and examined it soon fade away into the air surrounding it. His eyes then turned to the newly introduced man.

"So, why'd this kid run away in the first place? Or, did you two just get separated?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"He has little fits sometimes. Whenever he goes into one, he just runs off and I have to go looking for him." Smoke escaping from the blonde's mouth. "Some of the time I find him in the park, lying on a bench. And other times I find him in a bar or something drinking. Those nights go neutral from that time on." It was then that he studied what the other was wearing, and did his best to stifle a small laugh. "Would you mind explaining to me why you're dressed like a…lion?"

Leon nodded his head to the club they were right in front of.

"It's my job, pretty boy. I have to do it or else I don't get paid." He blew smoke in a straight line upward, his head rolling back to get a better angle. "And, I currently need more money at the moment." His head then moved back to its original position, his gray eyes narrowed slightly. "What about you? What do you do for a living, huh?"

Cloud tapped his cigarette, letting the ash fall to the sidewalk below with a quiet sound.

"I'm the manager of a bookstore and a writer. Nothing as flashy as the life you're probably living." He replied taking another inhale of his cig.

The lion's eyes turned downcast for a moment as he spoke.

"Eh, this life isn't too great. I'd do anything to change it, but…" his eyes were brought up then to meet with those of the blonde's. "…Never mind." He shook his head slowly before speaking again. "I doubt you're interested in my problems when you have one of your own." His eyes then turned to the club's sign. "Need to be looking for a certain kid, am I right?"

The blonde's true blue eyes narrowed slightly before he exhaled a long stream of smoke. He dropped his cig and snuffed it out with the heel of his black boots.

"Yeah, you're right." A small cough before more talking, this time on the lion's part.

"Thanks."

Cloud's brow furrowed in a bit of confusion.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?" he asked, about to make his way into the club, his body right besides the other's.

Leon twisted his neck, an audible crack from it, before his eyes locked with those of Cloud's.

"You're welcome." A smirk. "Now you don't have to." He watched the other return the smirk before heading into the club. As the door opened, a blast of electronic music burst forth before the door closed, silencing the obnoxious noise. He wish he knew what time it was…Just how long had he been talking to that guy? Too bad the brunette didn't get too much time to think on that fact. Nope, and the reason being was that two guys approached him. These guys weren't as handsome as Cloud, but they were okay in terms of looks. They had the same face, indicating that they were twins, and both of them were probably a little older than Leon himself. There were major differences between them, one of them was wearing glasses and was obviously the brains whilst the other had piercings about his face and more of a muscular build. He was obviously the brawns between the two. Anyway, Leon eyed these two with a slightly strange look on his face. "Can I help you?" he asked, his tone matching the expression on his face.

"Yeah, actually, you can…" The one with the piercings began. "I'm Derek, and that's Jack." He nodded his head slightly in the direction of his brother. "We were told by a guy named Sephiroth that you're a pretty good fuck." He outstretched an arm and placed his hand on the wall of the club, right besides Leon's face. "We wanna see if that's true. And where's that guy who's supposed to be with you?"

"Oh, he's working right now…" Leon began narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn't have a good feeling about this, not like he had good feelings about every other person he had screwed. "…And I'm on break."

"Not anymore you're not." Derek told him with a grin appearing on his face. He then stole a glance at his brother adjusting the center of his glasses with his middle finger, a devious smirk on his face. "While we're waiting for your friend, let's see just how good you are." His free hand casually grabbed the lion's arm and pulled him off the wall. Damn this guy was strong…

The pierced man led the lion a little way away from the club, into an abandoned alley. He then threw the man into it, following right behind him, his eyes full of hunger. He reached a hand out, placed it on Leon's bare back, and pushed him up against a brick wall. His brother checked his watch and spoke.

"It's 11:06. When's your buddy getting off?"

Leon grunted as he felt Derek's body push against the back of his own. He felt a leg shoved in between his own, the thigh deliberately pushing up against his groin.

"In a couple of minutes." He slightly gasped out, his arms being held up high on the wall by the dark haired male's own hands. He then felt teeth on the back of his neck, and held the moan in his throat.

"Hmph." Jack shook his head slowly. "Looks like I'll have to go meet him and bring him here then…" He then let out a small chuckle. "…Maybe I should let you two have your privacy for now. After all, we're paying both of you good money for your services." That was probably the only plus side to this whole situation... "I'll be right back." Heeled footsteps could be heard retreating from the alleyway and diminishing in sound. However, the soon returned and Jack peeked around the corner. "Oh, and Derek." The tongue on Leon's neck stopped its journey up. "Try not to damage him too badly. I get dibs on his ass next." A moment of snickering between the twins before the one with glasses resumed his trip back to the club.

Derek's tongue retreated back into his mouth to be replaced with lips right by the brunette's ear.

"You better live up to your reputation." He whispered, a bit harshly before his tongue began to lick the shell of the lion's ear. His hands then got busy to remove the slightly smaller male's briefs.

Leon gulped roughly as he felt a hand trail down his back and move to his hip, cold fingernails scratching his warm skin as his undergarment was pulled down. The furry traced briefs fell around the lion's ankles, with them there; he wouldn't be able to move his legs much. Not like he would be able to move his legs at all when this bastard was done with him…

With these thoughts running in his head, he hadn't heard the sound of a zipper unzipping, and baggy pants falling to the slightly wet ground. However, he did feel a certain someone ram himself right into the brunette's own ass. God, this guy was rough…not sensually rough, just **rough **rough. The kind of rough that is similar to that of a scraped knee or a rug burn. Yeah, the bad kind. These thoughts didn't bring any comfort at all to Leon, but it did take his mind of the fact that he was, more or less, being raped.

A yell escaped his lips as he felt nothing but pain surge through his body as Derek proceeded to smash into his possibly now bleeding entrance. Worse than that, his own cock was being crushed and rubbed up against the brick wall he was pushed up against. He'd better be getting paid well for this torture.

Forceful fingers gripped onto the lion's hips, manipulating his hips to meet his own thrusts. Curses fell from the pierced man's lips as his ramming began to become even harder…impossible…As if this guy needed to pick up the pace! A hand then snaked its way around to the lion's front and traveled south. With a bit of groping here and there it finally found just what it was looking for: Leon's cock. The grasp on him was tight and the strokes were fast, to match the pace that Derek was going at.

Still barely any pleasure through all of this; however, that didn't mean that the pain was leaving anytime soon. No, what were only minutes, but seeming like hours to the whore passed by until the slightly older male came. A bit hard. His spunk coated the other's insides and soon came spilling out to drip down his legs. Retrieving his cock from inside the other, he glanced over his shoulder to see his brother with a silver haired beauty.

"Well well well, who's this?" he asked, although already knowing the answer himself. He stepped away from Leon who slid to the ground on his knees, panting through gritted teeth. He moved closer to Riku to get a better look at him, devious smirk beginning to play on his face. A small chuckle left him before words followed it. "Hehe, I like what I see. Lucky for you, I get to screw you first."

Riku was still in his bartender's uniform, a simple white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and matching black jeans. Nevertheless, he still looked good. He rolled his eyes before exhaling through closed lips, making his lips vibrate and send out what sounded like, "phbbp!"

"Oh yeah, that's just my luck, alright..." Too bad for him he received a hard and quick slap across the face for his rudeness.

"Just for that little comment, I'm gonna be harder on you than I was on that bitch." He growled advancing on the smaller male, before his brother placed a calm hand on his twin's chest.

"Now now, Derek, don't let your temper get the best of you." He said in such a soothing tone that instantly made his opposite still for the time being. His eyes then glanced over to Leon who was still on the ground. "Didn't I tell you not to handle him too hard? How am supposed to enjoy myself if he passes out?"

The pierced man only stuck his lips out slightly before moving closer to the silver haired youth now on the ground. That slap had been a bit more powerful than he had expected, obviously. Anyway, Derek grabbed Riku and dragged him into the alley a bit more. He then began to do the same tactic he had done with Leon a little bit earlier.

Riku didn't appreciate being dragged like a bag of garbage, but the thought left him once he was slammed up against a nearby wall. His legs were spread apart and he let out a small moan as he felt the older male's thigh press against him. A louder moan came from him once he felt sharp teeth on the side of his neck. A brief pause for Derek to speak.

"Heh, you're more responsive than the other one." A nip. "Think I'm going to enjoy doing you."

Jack had watched his brother for a brief moment before he moved over to the fallen lion. Eyes met before lips curved into a scheming grin.

"Hey, Derek. Why not let these two give us a show?" he asked his twin who glanced over his shoulder, returning the grin.

"I don't see a problem in that." He agreed, pushing himself off of Riku, but grabbing his arm. He then pulled him towards the other two.

Riku was able to stop himself on a now standing Leon, his eyes glaring at both of them.

"And if _we_ don't agree?" he dared to ask.

Derek cracked his knuckles before grimacing at the whores.

"Then there'll be a little accident tonight. That, and you won't get paid the good money we're giving to you sluts."

Even though Leon would have rather taken the beating, he didn't want to not get paid. Especially since he had already gone one round with the beast of a man named Derek. He glanced down at Riku and then at the other two.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked, his tone hinting a bit of anger.

Jack took over from there.

"Hmm…why not give him head?" he asked Leon, nodding his head to Riku, his hands now clasped behind his back.

Leon turned to Riku with a slightly regretful look in his eyes. However, he received the same look from the other and so, they complied to the brothers' request. The lion pushed Riku up against the brick wall he had been up against just a few minutes earlier. He then slid his body down and began to unbutton and unzip the other's pants. He slowly slid the silver haired boy's pants, along with his underwear, down slowly. Licking his dry lips he took a quick glance at the two brothers watching very closely. He then felt fingers intertwine into his chocolate locks, and he took this as a sign to begin.

So, his mouth took in the tip of Riku's cock, hearing his breath hitch at the sensation. His tongue then came forward and began to lick a path down the front, his lips following afterwards. His fingers wrapped themselves around the base of the other, his mouth continuing downward. Riku's moans and almost curses were overlaying the sounds that the twins were making. Either they were grabbing themselves or fantasizing. Leon couldn't see for his eyes were closed in order to try and block out the scene. He instead was concentrating on letting this night hurry and get over. However, it would take more than a couple more of before this job would be over, he was sure of that. Too bad he wasn't able to think of this for a little bit longer. No, he was yanked off of his friend's cock and forced on another. Couldn't see who's it was, his eyes had involuntarily shut tight. He felt his hair jerked; obviously it was a sign to begin sucking. He heard some moaning and a bunch of curses. From the voices he had heard from both brothers, he figured that he was sucking Jack. That meant that Riku would have to deal with Derek…

The pierced man grabbed the silver haired male by the shirt and pushed him to the damp ground below. Fortunate for him the whore's pants were already down and so were his due to him fisting himself when he was watching the brunette. Anyway, he soon climbed onto the younger male and adjusted his entrance so it would be easier to hit. Which it was and he was going to keep his promise to this one. He was going to be even harder on this one.

Riku let out a yell as he felt the other inside him. This was bad, having the other in him bare with no protection. The guy was probably too stupid to even bother. He let out loud groan every time he felt every thrust. Fingernails were beginning to dig into his sides, definitely were going to leave marks and bruises. It was then that he heard words in his ear…Something along the lines of taking it just like the slut he was or something like that. He was in too much in pain to really listening to the verbal abuse. Soon enough he felt that oh so familiar warm sensation flood his backside and felt the irritating cock rush out of him. He himself collapsed to the ground, panting hard and trying to regain his composure.

Leon had finished up with Jack who was still grabbing his hair well after his climax. He head was jerked up in order to look up at both of the brothers, his vision a bit blurry.

"Don't get tired yet..." Derek began with an evil smile to match that of Jack's whom finished.

"…We're just getting started."

**A/N:** Think this is the longest chapter so far. Hope the entrance for you Cloud fans was good enough for you. I've already started Ch. 4, but I don't know where this story may be going. It's going to be, hopefully, a great surprise for all of us.


	4. Hide That Money In A Heap

**Disclaimer:**

I **do not** own anything of KH, or KH2. I **do;** however, **own** the nightclub, and those that are not related to KH or KH2. Also, **this chapter title is not mine**. It is a lyric from the song that kept me focused to keep writing this fanfic: _Hussel by M.I.A_

Stormy eyes fluttered open, their pupils contracting in the sudden light. A small groan emitted from the man who owned these eyes. He had the roughest night last night, or did he? His mind was a bit foggy at the moment; perhaps his memory would hit him when he got up. Wait a second…Just where was he? The air was warm, and the ground was soft. He wasn't in the alley anymore that much was for certain. So, if he wasn't there, then just where was he? His eyes glanced around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a bedroom, pretty nice one at that. He wasn't on the ground; no…He was on a neatly furnished bed, his head resting on a firm pillow. Time to get up and find out where he was. Maybe "getting up" wasn't the proper term to use since the lion literally rolled out of bed. Not the best idea, but it did wake his brain up which then told his body to get up. Growling a bit and standing on his feet with support from the beige wall he noticed that he was still in his costume from last night.

"Which means my stuff is still at the club." He deduced with a sigh at the end. Now he'd have to go back there willingly. Ugh, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that! However, he didn't have to think anymore because the answer to all of his questions was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you're awake." the other male being pointed out, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his eyes. "Thought you'd be out forever." He then moved closer to the lion running a hand through his spiky brown hair. "How're you feeling?"

Leon eyed the other a bit oddly before shaking his head slowly.

"I-I think I'm…okay…" he answered, but soon his legs buckled which would have brought his body to the floor if it hadn't been for the other catching him. "Ahh…my legs…" he cringed at the feeling as if pins and needles were prodding his legs every moment. This feeling wasn't uncommon, the once numbness was subsiding and blood was rushing back to the brunette's legs. His grip on the other's shirt tightened as the sensation became more evident.

"Hey hey, it's alright." The younger male reassured the man with a small smile to match his tone.

It was then that Leon took notice of the boy's features. A soft round face with rosy cheeks as well as deep blue eyes…almost matching those of…

"Cloud?" he questioned quietly, his head beginning to pound now.

"Hn?" the other brunette raised a brow. "How do you know him?"

"Uh…I met him. Last night…he gave me a cigarette and we talked…" the whore said in the same quiet tone blinking slowly. "How do you know him?"

"Well, he takes care of me. We've been living together for a while now." The smile on the younger male's face spread. "Hey, you must have been the one who told him where I was. He found me in _Opacity_ last night talking nonsense to the barkeep that's about my age. The silver haired one."

Leon looked up with a slightly shocked look on his face. He was finally starting to get it, and his memory was starting to come back.

"So you were that kid he was asking me about last night." He said feeling his legs start to become his again. "Wait, where's Riku?"

"Riku? Oh, the silver haired bartender? Cloud's checking in on him right now, he's still knocked out. But if you're awake, then maybe he'll wake up soon, too. You guys were pretty banged up in that alley when we found you."

"Wait, you found us? And brought us home?" the lion questioned and received a nod on the other's part. "Why?"

"Well, Cloud recognized you and told me that we couldn't just leave you there. And, he remembered the bartender since he apologized for me to him. So, we both brought you guys home. It's been a few days and we were beginning to think that you guys weren't going to wake up."

"A few days?!" It was then that the feeling in Leon's legs came back to him completely and he jumped up onto them. "Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I would lie to you?" he asked furrowing his brow lightly. "Yeah, it's been a few days now." He would have said more, but a certain blonde interrupted from the doorway.

"Well, looks like both of them are up now. That's good." He then walked into the bedroom and nodded his head in greeting to the other older male. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm still waiting for a full explanation, though." Leon then crossed his arms over his still bare chest; his gray eyes locked with Cloud's blue ones.

"Alright alright." Cloud began letting out a small sigh. "Here's what happened:…"

--

"_Sora, come on, we need to go home." The older blonde told his minor shaking him by the shoulders._

"_Aw, but Cloud I was having the best conversation with…with…" he then turned back to the counter, giggling as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Riku, but I've forgotten you're name again." He then burst into laughter as the bartender shook his head slowly._

"_You just said it."_

"_I did?"_

"_Yeah, you did. Think for a bit."_

"_Uh, again?"_

"_Before that."_

"_Name?"_

"_Before that."_

"_You're?"_

"_Couple more words back."_

"_But?"_

"_One more before that."_

"_Riku?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, that's a really pretty name. It really suits you, you know?" the drunken brunette muttered, his head hitting the counter before he picked it up again. "Ugh, my head hurts…"_

"_I don't see why it wouldn't…" Cloud began in a slightly annoyed tone. "Considering that you've hit it about 3 times since I've found you. God, Sora, you have the hardest head…"_

"_Oh, Cloud, don't be such an ass. You're always like this. It's always you're right and everybody else is wrong? Wh-Why is that? I mean, it's possible for you to be wrong too, you know? Two wrongs don't make a right." It was then that Sora's head slammed on the counter, and snoring could be heard from him. How could he be sleeping in the middle of a club?_

_Cloud had a hand covering his face in a bit of embarrassment. He then turned to Riku and let out a sigh._

"_I'm really really sorry about him." He said shaking his head slowly._

_The silver haired youth held up a hand, snickering._

"_Don't worry about it. It's alright. I've heard a lot of stuff and it's okay, really. I must admit, he's a weird one when's he's drunk."_

"_Yeah, which is why I want to try and keep him away from these places."_

"_I understand." The bartender nodded his head and then checked the clock behind him. "Sorry, but I have to get somewhere. Uh…are you gonna be okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna wait for him to wake up. He sobers up pretty fast. Don't worry about us." The blonde reassured him with a smile on his face._

"_Alright." It was then that Riku waved once to the older male before moving down the bar and around a corner, not to be seen for a while. _

--

Leon listened intently, making a few strange expressions.

"Okay, that explains what happened after I met you, but what about after that?" he asked his eyes still narrowed.

Cloud's own eyes narrowed to meet Leon's glare.

"I was getting to that." He simply stated before continuing.

--

_After hours of waiting, Sora finally woke up. He mumbled something incoherently as he glanced around at his surroundings. He noticed that Cloud was there glaring at him which meant that he was in big trouble._

"_Hey, Cloud—" he began with a shy grin, but was cut of by his caretaker._

"_Don't 'Hey Cloud' me, Sora. You know I hate it when you run off like that." He said in a stern tone that made the brunette cringe a bit. "I've been waiting for I don't know how long for you to wake up to get home. So now that you are up, we're leaving."_

_Sora held his head as the other spoke. Everything around him was so loud, and Cloud's voice wasn't making anything any better._

"_M'sorry Cloud…but would it hurt if you didn't yell?"_

"_I'm not yelling, Sora." The blonde told him, hauling him up by the arm. "Come on." He then pulled the boy to the nearest exit of the club, which happened to be the front. He let out a sigh as they began for home. "Eat something before you take some aspirin, alright?" he told the other, but his attention wasn't on the other right now. It was on what was in that alley. Two bodies? Not something you see everyday…_

_With further investigation, Cloud recognized both of the bodies and turned to Sora. _

"_We gotta help them." He simply stated, and glared at the younger brunette before he could object…_

--

"I think you can piece together what happened after that." The blonde concluded, his arms now crossed over his own chest which was covered up by a simple gray T-shirt.

Leon nodded his head and then spoke.

"So, where's my friend?" he asked, sniffing and scratching at his slightly bruised arm. It would take a while before his skin was back to its seemingly flawless status. Thanks to those no good…Wait! That's right, he had a job last, uh, a couple nights ago, right? So, if he had a job, then he should have gotten paid, but he hadn't seen a speck of money since he'd been here. Then again, it's only been about 10 or fewer minutes. Maybe Riku knew where it was.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder and poked his head out of the door.

"He was awake…" he then pulled his head back in with a small sigh. "…but he might be asleep again." He then turned to the youngest of the three in that room. "Sora, go check on him for me, will you?" The smaller brunette nodded his head and jogged out of the room and out of sight. The blonde watched him and then turned to the taller one with soft eyes. "So, Leon, you care explaining just what happened to you and your friend?"

The whore's eyes narrowed before he turned his back on the other.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" he said turning his head up in the air, his eyes closed. "I think that's my own private business, don't you think?"

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky hair only for his hair to spring back into place.

"Yeah, but…Obviously what happened to you happened to Riku since he was just as battered and bruised as you were. Maybe I'll just have to solve this little puzzle on my own." It was then his turn to exit the room, leaving the lion to contemplate his current situation.

This only took the lion a few minutes. He knew that his stuff was back at the club, which included a few articles of clothing, and his most important asset; his cell phone. Oh, that was just perfect! Did he bring his keys with him? Yeah, but he put them in his pant's pocket which were still at the club. Sighing heavily, he rolled over onto his side, his back facing the door. At first glance he would have appeared asleep, which is exactly something that a silver haired male did upon walking into the room.

"Hey Le—" he cut himself off at seeing the "sleeping" male upon the bed. "Oh." He whispered to himself before tiptoeing into the room, closing the door behind him. "I wonder where he put the money…He better had not cut me out of anything." He was on his hands and knees, looking under the bed. He then crawled over to the other side, the side where Leon was facing, and lifted up the sheet. He let out a curse before letting the sheet fall to reveal a wide-awake lion at which Riku let out a yell. "Oh! My God, Leon, don't do that…God…" He placed a hand over his heart, trying to get it to calm down.

"I was awake when you poked your nosy head in here." He told the other seeing as how he was still in the bartender's uniform. "Wait, I heard you say something about the money. I thought you had it."

"I thought you had it." The younger male furrowed his brow pointed at the older brunette. A deep frown came upon his face. "So, if we don't have it…" he flipped his finger back and forth between the two of them before snapping his middle finger and thumb. "…those other two guys must have it!"

Now it was Leon's turn to frown.

"They don't seem like the people that would do that…" he told his fellow whore. "I mean, I talked to Cloud for a few minutes and he seems like an honest guy. He doesn't strike me as the person who would help two whores off the street just to grab their money."

Riku shook his head, his eyebrows arched and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on! Leon, you've seen those people before. This guy could be no different. He probably has the money stashed somewhere in this house." He glanced around the bedroom before turning his eyes back to the other male. "Seriously, we need to find that money. And the only way we're going to do that is by confronting both of those guys head on!"

At that point, the brunette sat up and shifted a bit, a little awkwardly. He let out a grumble of something along the lines of him not going to like this. However, what if Riky was right? What if Cloud just rescued them for their hard earned money? The more he thought about this, the angrier his face became. He clenched his hand into a fist so hard that the fingers cracked.

"Alright then. Let's go get our money." He then swung his legs off and onto the floor, standing. He felt his friend besides him as both of them exited the room and glanced down the hall. From what he heard, the other two beings were downstairs which is exactly where the whores went…well, actually stomped. They appeared in the kitchen, both of their arms crossed and a look that could kill at both of the males.

Cloud and Sora exchanged glances, very very shocked ones. It was then that Sora began to speak, but Riku cut him off.

"Give it to us!"

The blonde and younger brunette exchanged glances again before Cloud tried to talk. Amazingly, he was able to get something in.

"Give what to you?"

"Damn it, Cloud!" the lion roared. "Our money!"

"Your money?!" Sora questioned, obviously the yelling was contagious. "Wh-Wha…We don't have your money!"

"Stop with the charade!" Riku shouted, his face beginning to redden. "We both know that you stole our well-earned profits from the night you found us! Now hand it over!"

"Wait a second…" Cloud began holding his hands up, trying to keep the peace before it all shattered. "…what money are you two talking about? Sora and I didn't see any money when we found you guys. We just saw you two."

Riku let out a half laugh before speaking again.

"Yeah right. I really doubt that! Anybody who saw three grand lying on the ground wouldn't just leave it there."

Leon turned to the silver haired male.

"Wait, three grand?!" he asked shocked himself. "Those guys gave us three grand?"

Riku nodded his head.

"Yeah, before I passed out, they threw it to the ground saying that we earned it. Anyway, these two must have taken it!"

"I told you we didn't see any money on the ground by you two! I don't even think that you have the right to be accusing us of something like that especially after we saved you!" the blonde retorted, beginning to get angry himself. After all, how could those two be accusing him and Sora in their own household like this?

"Well, aren't you a saint? What do you want for your good deed; a pat on the back, a round of applause, three grand?!"

Sora had been watching and decided to chime in with a certain fact.

"If we had stolen your money, do you think you'd be staying here?" he asked in a quiet tone, yet it had been heard. It was like water putting out the fire of the fight. The tension between all of them died as they stared at him. He the shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "Cloud and I were talking about that before you two came downstairs. We didn't want to put you out, especially in your conditions." It was then that he took a seat at the kitchen table, staring at the three of them.

Well, Leon was all but happy in what just happened. Why couldn't he just listen to that small thing they call a conscience? He was embarrassed, relieved, and scared at the same time. Here they are entering the home of another starting an argument of an object that wasn't even present at the moment. Well, there goes their ticket to stay in safety…right out the door where they'll probably be going next.

"So, I guess we should leave now, huh?" the older brunette asked, breaking the awkward silence that was intertwining them all.

Riku only nodded his head and actually began to walk down the hall to the front door. However, Cloud's voice stopped both of them.

"No no…If I kicked you two out, what kind of person would I be?" he placed both of his hands on his head, sighing through gritted teeth. "Besides, Sora would never let me do that." He stole of glance of the younger male. "But, I need a few questions answered if you two are going to staying here for a bit." His hands returned to their original places, at his sides. "Just what happened to you two that night we found you?"

It was now time for Leon and Riku to exchange glances. They both let out sighs before one of them took over.

"We had a job that night." It was Riku. "We, uh, were supposed to be paid three grand for our services to two guys. Our pimp found us the guys, but I guess he didn't do a good enough background check on them…"

"Waiiit a second…" Sora interrupted, his blue blue eyes wide. "If you two have a pimp, doesn't that mean that you two are—" he cut himself off as his mouth dropped slightly.

"Yeah, call us what you want. Hookers, whores, ho's, it's all the same." Leon finished for him. "If you guys live here, haven't you seen us around?"

"Well yeah, but Sora and I usually avoid those types of people…They're sort of a bad influence…No offense."

"None taken." Riku shrugged his shoulders and clasped his hands behind his back. "We get that a lot. It's nothing new trust us. Anyway, back to that night…Yeah, these two guys decided to take everything they could get from us and they did. I don't really want to go into detail, if you understand…" he then placed a hand to his forehead, trying to get the images to stop.

Cloud nodded his head and then turned to Leon.

"So, this pimp of yours…not to be too stereotypical, but won't he kill you if you don't get him his money?"

Leon had just realized this and gasped. He slowly nodded his head and then covered his face with his hands.

"Yeah yeah, he will. Oh hell, Riku! He's going to kill us when we tell him we lost three grand!"

Riku's green-blue eyes widened in shock and realization. He was right! If Sephiroth found out, he was going to kill them both. The guy was freakin' bi-polar and he was always packing!

"Oh shit, you're right!" he then went on to repeating the curse word multiple times.

Cloud shook his head.

"Don't you two mean 'if'?"

"If?!" both of them asked.

"Well, he doesn't know where you two are right now, correct? So he can't really find you yet if he doesn't know where you two are. And, I doubt he'll figure out that you're staying here. We're in the better part of the city, if there is one."

Leon and Riku almost fell to the ground.

"So…" the older brunette began, trying to work this through his head. "You're going to let us stay here? Even after that fight a couple minutes ago?"

Sora turned to Cloud with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Cloud returned the look and then turned back to the two whores.

"Why not? But, we are going to have to establish some rules if you two are going to be staying here. 1) No whoring at all. 2) You're going to have to find some other place of occupation to help us pay for this place. 3) Other normal house rules apply. If I think of anything else, I'll let you two know, alright?"

Though they were harsh rules, according to the two guests, they were fair. However, life was going to be a bit more interesting from now on, that much was certain.

**A/N:** I actually wrote this chapter a while ago, but was a bit reluctant to post it up. The reason being was I needed to figure out just where this story was going to go. I have an idea, but if there's something that you viewers want to see, don't be afraid to write me a little review. I plan to split the upcoming chapters: One with Leon and Cloud and what they're doing, the other with Sora and Riku and what they're doing. I had a feeling that some of you out there would probably begin wondering what the younger two were going to do anyway. Please review and Chapter 5 will be up in a while yet. Sorry if it's a while from now...


End file.
